Une branche de gui
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Une petite branche de gui peut signifier tant de choses!


Disclaimer : Downton Abbey est l'oeuvre de Julian Fellowes.

Résumé : Une petite branche de gui peut signifier tant de choses!

Note de l'auteur: Cette vignette a été rédigé dans le cadre du calendrier de l'Avent 2019 de la page Facebook "Bibliothèque de Fictions" et mes conditions étaient: 200 mots minimum, 5000 mots maximum, garder en tête l'esprit joyeux et chaleureux de Noël, inclure les mots "gui" et "vent", inclure la phrase "Un fracas se fit entendre, suivi d'un juron.".

**Une branche de gui**

Il était déjà tard quand Thomas passa dans le couloir devant les cuisines. La lune était haute dans le ciel et la neige avait déjà recouvert le paysage de son manteau blanc. Le givre avait teinté les fenêtres et à l'étage, les maîtres de maison ne parlaient plus que des préparatifs de Noël. Lady Grantham était sans doute la plus excitée. Il s'avérait que Miss Marigold, l'enfant que Lady Edith avait recueilli, était née un 24 décembre. Il s'était attendu à un tel engouement de la part de la journaliste plutôt que de la comtesse mais dans le même temps, Lady Cora était américaine. Les américains étaient tous plus excentriques et extravertis que les britanniques. A dire vrai, même si c'était un beau geste, Thomas n'arrivait toujours pas à expliquer pourquoi la cadette des Crawley s'embarrassait avec une enfant comme Marigold.

\- Bah, après tout, toujours célibataire à son âge, sa famille qui ne fait rien pour l'aider dans ce domaine, si elle veut un enfant, c'est le seul moyen. Pauvre femme.

Un coup de vent le fit sursauter, il avait été assez brusque. La journée avait été venteuse certes, mais il semblait que la soirée allait tourner à la tempête. Il fut aussi surpris de voir de la lumière émaner de la cuisine. A cette heure, normalement, tout le monde était parti dans ses appartements et en général, la seule lumière émanait du salon privé de Mrs Hughes. Un fracas se fit entendre, suivi d'un juron assez coloré. Mais ce qui l'avait saisi le plus, c'était la voix. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait cru entendre la petite Daisy proférer un élégant « merde » ! Il entra dans la pièce pour découvrir la jeune fille avec des casseroles en cuivre tombées à ses pieds, des branches de gui dans les mains.

\- Que fais-tu encore debout ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur

Elle baissa les yeux, intimidée.

\- Je... Je voulais décorer la cuisine.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas assez jolie à ton goût ?

\- C'est que c'est bientôt Noël alors je... Je voulais mettre un peu de festivités dans la cuisine autrement qu'en préparant les plats pour là-haut.

\- Et Mrs Patmore ne trouve pas cela dangereux, des plantes dans une cuisine ?

\- Elle m'a autorisée à en mettre mais bien à l'opposé de toute source de chaleur ! Je voulais en accrocher là-haut mais je...

Soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel, Thomas s'avança, prit le gui des mains de Daisy et l'accrocha en hauteur, là où elle avait tenté de le mettre.

\- Tu en as encore beaucoup comme ça ?

\- Tu... Tu veux m'aider ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Mrs Patmore me tuera sur le champ si tu t'assommes avec la vaisselle.

Daisy eut enfin un sourire. Quinze minutes après, tout était fixé. Certaines branches avaient été mises dans le couloir et près de l'escalier. Thomas devait admettre que c'était vraiment rien, un peu de gui dans un coin de la pièce, mais ça apportait un peu de gaieté. C'était simple, c'était sympathique, c'était discret. Un résumé de Daisy en fin de compte.

\- Il en reste un ! Lança la bonne à tout faire. J'avais pensé le mettre dans ma chambre mais je préfère te le donner. Pour te remercier de m'avoir aidée. C'était très gentil de ta part, Thomas.

Il ne dit rien mais lui adressa un sourire avant de partir. Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, observant la plante, il ne put s'empêcher de se lever du bon pied.

Plus que du simple gui, plus que de l'ambiance de Noël, ce que cette plante renfermait, c'était le fait que malgré tous ses défauts, il y avait peut-être encore des gens sur cette Terre capable de voir le peu de bonté qu'il restait encore en lui.

**FIN**


End file.
